1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to input/output apparatuses, and particularly, to an input/output apparatus for an electronic system.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of touch screen technology, more and more electronic systems have touch screens to allow users to interact with the system more intuitively. Touch screens include cathode ray tube (CRT) displays and liquid crystal displays (LCD) with touch sensors laid thereon for sensing users' operations. However, the touch screens are generally thick and so take up a lot of space.
Another popular interactive apparatus is electronic paper (E-paper), which can be folded or rolled like ordinary paper, thus enhancing portability of devices using E-paper. However, conventional E-paper cannot sense users' operations, electronic systems incorporating E-paper as displays require additional input devices, such as keyboards or touch panels. Furthermore, for prolonging the working time of the E-paper, the electronic systems must be equipped with batteries that have large capacities. Unfortunately, batteries having large capacities are big and heavy, which impacts portability of the electronic systems.